I'm Sorry Miss Jackson
by Huck23
Summary: Embry Call meets his imprint but things don't go quite as planned.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **

**Some Trivia:**

1\. This story idea came to me after a read a review left by **SoNotYourAverageGirl **on my previous story Off and Away. Basically she mentioned how Claire should have gotten sick so I decided to incorporate that little fact into this 4-chap story.

2\. I was listening to Wagner's Tristan und Isolde while writing this first chapter. This is not going to be happy lol

3\. My word document labels for this story are Death and the Maiden.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters

* * *

**Before:**

"Thanks for breakfast, babe!" Rowena stood on her tippy toes as she kissed her boyfriend, Aonghus, on the cheek. He gave her thick bush of spiral curls a pat and she scowled at him.

"No problem, curly top."

Rowena crossed her arms, pouting. "Don't ever touch a black woman's hair!"

Aonghus, who at 6'0 was taller than Rowena by a good 5 inches. The man had thick, shaggy black hair that looked as though he had stuck his head out of window and did not bother combing it after he was done and he had sky colored eyes that constantly sparkled with mischief. As he looked down at Rowena, he grinned widely; two big dimples adorning each cheek.

"Oh, really? Because you didn't seem to mind so much last night."

Rowena smacked him. "Angie, little people in the room!" She nodded towards their 18 month old daughter, Siobhan, happily playing with a black frying plan on the carpeted living room floor behind them. The tiny toddler, had her mother's curly black hair and her father's sweet baby blues.

"She can't understand us!" Aonghus stated laughing and then he turned to the toddler. "Can you Sisi?"

Sisi gave her father a big, dimpled smile. "Mmmm Da!" Then the toddler was once again engrossed in the fun she was having tossing the frying pan around.

"And besides, you know it's true." Aonghus smirked, knowing very well Rowena couldn't deny it.

"You're lucky that you're tall and muscle-y and…"

"And hot?" Aonghus wiggled his brows, his grin growing.

Rowena pushed him. "Oh shut up."

"So you leaving now?" Aonghus asked as he began gathering their breakfast dishes and placing them in the sink.

Rowena stepped back a few feet as he did so. The kitchen in their tiny apartment was barely big enough to hold the two of them. Standing was okay but movement made the little space slightly uncomfortable and very inconvenient for whoever was trying to clean up.

"Yup."

"Like that? That's how you visit a grave?"

Aonghus's eyes trailed up and down her body, making her shiver. Rowena was dressed in a purple, button up blouse and blue skinny jeans that were snug in all the right places. On her feet, she wore a pair of black and gray Nikes.

Rowena looked down at herself. "What's wrong with this? I didn't even jazz it up!"

Aonghus laughed. "I'm just teasing. You look fine. Just wait." He bent down and planted a gentle kiss to her lips. "Okay, now you can go."

She shook her head at him before grabbing her small brown purse from off of one of the faux granite counter tops and turning to Siobhan.

"Mama loves you!" Rowena blew kisses at the toddler. "Bye bye now!"

The little girl smiled at her mother and waved her little hands around wildly. "Bye! Bye! MAMA!"

Rowena laughed. "Bye Angie, love you!"

"Love you too, Row. Bye."

Then she was out of the front door and heading to her silver Honda Accord in their apartment building's garage so she could make the long drive to La Push.

* * *

The gravestone of Robert Brownfeather was a flat, stone grave marker stuck into the earth. It was plain, with no design or picture, just his name, all the important dates (birth and death), and a simple epitaph: Loving son and kind heated man.

Rowena did not say anything. She did not speak any words of love or encouragement that the man had been a good father, she just stared at the grave.

Well, she had relented somewhat.

At first, she had not plan to do anything for her late father's birthday. But here she was, having made a three hour drive on gas she really did not have the money to spend on. She had even stopped by Pike Place Flowers, the little flower shop near her apartment, and got him a rose. She did not have the thirty dollars for the bundle but still she had gotten him one.

Rowena was not angry at the man anymore, she didn't feel disappointment nor did she wish things had been different. She took one last look at the grave before walking away and hopping back into her Accord and driving to First Beach. She intended to take a short relaxing walk before she had to drive three hours back home and then head to a twelve hour shift at the little diner she worked at.

Best laid plans…

Rowena's walk on the beach is mostly a blur, filled with jumbled, rambling thoughts. She walked from one end of the beach to the other and then turned to go back, throughout it all she was in a bit of a haze. Half-way back she bumped into a tall, shirtless stranger. It was like hitting a brick wall.

"Oh! Sorry dude." Rowena straightened herself out, waking from the trance she had been in, before eyeing the tall, muscled, tanned man standing before her.

Rowena stepped away from the man immediately. He was staring at her with the most sickly sweet expression that she had ever seen on his face and it was creeping her out.

"Hi." He stated softly, his voice an awed whisper. His eyes never left her face.

Rowena took a couple of more steps back. It irritated her when the man copied her actions.

"You okay?" She asked, head cocked as she searched his face for any sign of a threat.

His smiled broadly at her. "I love you."

Rowena's eyes grew wide. "Uh…what?"

Two more shirtless men, just as tall as the one standing before her, and a tall woman came running up and stood near the staring stranger.

"Embry, what's up?" One of the shirtless men asked.

"It's her." The man's eyes still did not leave her. He barely acknowledged his friend's presence.

"Holy shit, Embry's imprinted!" The other shirtless guys shouted.

The tall woman smacked a hand over her face and mumbled, "Oh God, not another one."

Rowena looked between the four of them (well three, she was tired of looking at the staring stranger), bewildered. "What the hell is going on?" She asked beginning to panic.

"You're my imprint." The staring man stated.

"And? That doesn't really help."

"It means you're his soul mate. Werewolves call their soulmates imprints." Said the tall woman. "Welcome to the supernatural world." Her words were grim than welcoming.

Now Rowena knew for sure that these people and their staring friend were crazy. "Werewolves? That's impossible!"

They all shook their heads, well not Embry, he just stared at her in awe.

"Get the hell away from me!" Rowena screamed. "You're all fucking crazy."

Embry shook his head. "No I'll show you."

The other two shirtless guys shared a look before they both grabbed Rowena and dragged her away from Embry as she thrashed in her arms.

The tall woman sighed. "You could have just asked her to move guys."

They ignored her. "Go ahead, Embry." One of them called. Embry stripped out of his shorts and then he did it, he shifted on the beach right before Rowena's eyes.

Rowena stared at the large black and white wolf standing before her with wide eyes.

"Fuck my life."

* * *

Rowena drove…where was she driving? The wolf-man and three of his friends had hopped into her Accord and were feeding her directions to a house. She had no clue where she was going, she was just taking orders. Really, she should stop taking orders, she should be driving to her tiny apartment, pick up her daughter...Her daughter! What if they never let her leave? What if she never saw her daughter again?! Or Aonghus?! Angie…

"Calm down." It was the woman sitting in the back with the two other, shirtless (why in the world are they shirtless?) men who had hopped in her car alongside wolf man, apparently she had noticed Rowena's fierce grip on the steering wheel. The woman had tanned skin, high cheek bones, and black hair that went to her chin. Her dark eyes were hard and sad.

Rowena took a peek at her through the rearview mirror.

"Easy for you to say, you don't have four strangers sitting in your car. One of them being a giant wolf."

The woman smirked. It was not like Aonghus's though; there was no smile in her dark brown eyes and she did not look very happy. "We're all giant wolves."

"Oh come the fuck on." She banged a fist against her steering wheel hard.

The man sitting in the passenger seat beside her, Embry, reached out to put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Rowena flinched away violently, jerking the car as she did so.

"Don't touch me!" She screeched.

Embry moved his hand away instantly. He offered her a smile. "Okay." He stated happily. He really did not want to upset her further.

"Make a right up ahead, it's the house all by itself."

Rowen did as told; taking the right and parking outside of the little house at the end of the road.

"W-what are we doing here?" Rowena asked nervously as they walked into the house; she hated it when her voice shook.

"Just come inside." One of the shirtless guy's had stated.

They guided Rowena into the front of the house, a half-living room, half-kitchen set-up, the room was bathed with the sunlight coming in from the large windows in the living room half. Already in the room and sitting down on the two cream couches was a couple (a tall shirtless man and a woman with scars down the right side of her face), and an elderly man and woman.

"Hey guys!" The scarred woman called as they entered the room. She stood and gestured toward the kitchen. "There's blueber…" She trailed off when she noticed Rowena. "Who's that?"

"I'm Ro-."

"Embry's imprint." One of the shirtless men answered. Rowena scowled at him. "Oww!" The man whined turning to the woman who had been in the car with them. "Come, on Leah! What you do that for?"

The woman, Leah, smiled at him maliciously. "Shut up, Paul." She winked at Rowena and Rowena offered her a small smile back. "We don't know her name. No one asked her."

"Rowena."

Embry wore a sappy, too-sweet smile. "That's pretty."

"No, it's morphine." Rowena stated irritably.

"What?" He still wore that sappy smile.

"Don't worry about it."

Leah and Paul laughed before they both headed over to the muffins in the kitchen.

The other, lankier, shirtless man gave Rowena a smile. "It really is a nice name. Seth by the way." He aimed a hand in her direction.

Rowena shrugged before taking the hand he offered and shaking it. "There are better names."

The man, who had been sitting on the couch, stood. "I'm Sam Uley. This is my wife Emily." He pointed to the scarred woman, she gave a cheery "Hi!" Then he gestured to the elderly man and woman. "This is Quil Ateara III and Sue Clearwater, two of the tribe elders. And well I guess you've already met, Leah and Paul."

Rowena nodded.

"Have they explained things to you?"

"Something about imprinting. And he." She gestured wildly around Embry with both of her hands, "Turned into a giant wolf. I thought that was impossible but obviously it ain't." She eyed Sam curiously. "You're a wolf too aren't you?"

Sam smiled. "Yes. I am the pack alpha as well."

Rowena groaned. "Just great! How about you three?" She eyed Emily, Sue and Old Quil suspiciously.

All three shook their heads at her.

"Good. Well if you all don't mind, I've done what I needed to do, so I'm out."

Rowena desperately wanted to get out of this situation. She was driving home and driving straight to a bar. She had already decided on the drive over to Sam and Emily's that she would call out of work and have Aonghus drop Siobhan at her mother's. She need drinks and lots of them.

"And what were you here for?" The older woman, Sue, had asked. She was a short woman, with dark piercing eyes planted into a face that was just beginning to wrinkle.

"I was leaving flowers on my father's grave. He grew up in La Push and is buried in the cemetery just outside of the reservation.

Sue eyed the young woman, looking over her dark skin and long, bushy spiral curls. Sue's first thought was that Rowena looked like no one who lived in La Push but then she noticed the younger woman's eyes, really noticed them. They were a soft gray.

"Brownfeather." Sue whispered.

Rowena grinned and wiggled her brows. "I'm guessing the eyes gave me away, huh?"

"B-but that's impossible!" Sue sputtered. The girl had never been mentioned before by the Brownfeathers.

"Well as you all told me when I said the same thing about 20 minutes ago: No, it's very possible."

"But the Brownfeathers don't have a granddaughter only a…only a dead son."

Rowena nodded slowly. "Robert Brownfeather, the dead son, is my father." Her face took on a hard, grave expression. "Let's see, long story short: My father and my mother met there sophomore year at WSU and fell in love shortly after meeting. My father's parents didn't want him with my mother, refused to meet her. So he left her. I was born sometime later."

Sue only gaped at Rowena, she couldn't believe that the Brownfeathers would not acknowledge their only grandchild.

"They've never spoken of you."

"To be fair, I don't think my father ever told them about me. I only saw him once a year and got a letter in the mail every other month or so."

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." Rowena did not like to be pitied. "Look, I came here to do one thing: To put flowers on a dead man's grave. I didn't come here to be imprinted on, or talk about my sad past or any other thing you people have in mind." She stood then, painfully aware of how close Embry was standing near her. "I have shit to do. So if you don't mind, and I don't care if you do, I'm out."

Embry smiled. "I'll come with you. We can spend some time together. I want to know everything about you."

"About that…" And then she was running. Straight out the door and to her car. She was happy when she didn't see wolf man following behind her.

Inside the house Embry was wide-eyed. He looked around at everyone in the room. "Did she just…?"

Sue stepped toward Embry and patted his shoulder. "Don't worry, she'll be back."

Embry looked at her hopefully.

* * *

"Row?" Aonghus questions sleepily. He had heard the bedroom door open and the sound of her stumbling into nightstand by the bed but he could barely make out her form in the darkness of the room.

Row's clothes-her jeans, blouse, and bra- fall to the ground in a heap around her already discarded Nikes and socks.

"Row?" He props himself up on his elbows. "Row, what's up?"

The last time Aonghus spoke to Rowena was several hours before. She's called him on her drive back from La Push and told him that she needed him to Siobhan to her mother's, that the diner had called her in earlier than expected.

Aonghus agreed immediately, Rowena had sounded irritated and he wanted to help her not push her further over the edge.

When Rowena drops into the bed beside Aonghus and begins to burrow herself into his chest, the smell vodka hits him hard and he soon comes to the conclusion that Rowena has been anywhere but work.

"Rowena?!" He's wide awake now.

She groans against his chest and her grip around his body tightens.

"Are you okay?"

Another sleepy groan.

"Row?"

Not a sound.

"Row?"

Then a low, rumbling snore.

Aonghus pulled Rowena closer to his body and buried his face into her hair, breathing her in.

"Goodnight, Row."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**marlastiano: **Uhh…welcome?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**I.**

"Row?"

Aonghus stared down at his girlfriend, she was currently bundled up in their thick green and blue patch quilt with a pillow covering her face. Her feet were sticking out at the bottom of the bed (one foot was bare while the other was in fluffy, red and white striped socks.) and her left arm was hanging over the side of the full sized bed.

"Row?" Aonghus called again. He rubbed a hand through the thick mop of black hair that reached his ears; he was growing worried. Rowena did not sleep in, at least not for days at a time. And she'd been here for days, a week to be exact.

A loud groan sounded from under the pillow. Aonghus moved the pillow away, revealing Rowena's face; her hair was a thick, nappy mess matted to the sides of her head and her gray eye were red-rimmed.

"I'm taking you to the doctor."

"Nooo!" Rowena whined.

"Yes." Came Aonghus's firm reply. "You're going and that's final."

Rowena began to thrash around in the bed, kicking the blankets off her body. "No, no Da!"

Aonghus bellowed with laughter. "You sound like Siobhan when she doesn't want to take a damn nap. And just like her, you really do. You're just being stubborn for no damn reason."

"I hate hospitals."

"I don't care! You need to go. You've been acting weird."

Rowena doesn't need to ask him what acting weird means. She damn well knows.

"Ever since that night you came home drunk almost a damn week ago, you've been tired all the time, clingy, and sometimes you just seem completely out of it." Aonghus's face is etched with concern; his light blue eyes soft and sad.

Rowena opens her mouth to reassure him, angry at herself for making the poor man worry so much, but instead she's quickly clamping it shut again. There's a bubble in her stomach and she swallows thickly. In a matter of seconds she leaps out of the bed and runs from the bedroom.

Aonghus follows after her, only to flinch back when she runs and into the bathroom and begins empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet. He takes a second to recover before walking into the bathroom and bending down beside her, taking her hair in his hands and holding it away from her face.

When Rowena's finished throwing up, she droped against Aonghus, nuzzling her face into his neck. The bathroom currently smells of fresh throw-up and the tile on the floor beneath them is ice cold. She feels uncomfortable and hot and there's a dull ache in her belly.

When Aonghus wraps his arms tightly around her and presses his cheek against her damp, matted hair she only feels a little better.

"Please go to the hospital." He begs softly. "Please."

"I don't…I can't." Rowena mumbles against his neck; it's more like a weak whine.

In the other room down the hall, they can hear Siobhan banging against the bars of her dark brown crib and her high-pitched toddler voice calling out, "Da! Ma!"

"What about, Sisi?" He asks desperately. "What if you get sick while you're here alone with her?"

Rowena sags even further against him. "I don't know."

"I can't stay here. I have to go to work or the rent will be late." He doesn't bother to point out that she hasn't been to work all week. That because of that the rent will be late either way. He doesn't care. "I'll stay if I have to though."

She shakes her head against his neck, her hair tickles him. "No, please don't. You need that job, we need that job."

"Fuck the job!"

"I'll call Martina."

"Fine. But please, please think about letting me take you to the hospital."

She sighs deeply. "Okay."

"I mean it, Row." Aonghus's voice is firm, but Row can hear the worry in his tone, his fear.

"I promise I'll think about it."

"Thank you."

* * *

"So you going to do it?" Rowena's friend Martina asked. The other woman was tall and tan. She had long, wavy brown hair, honey colored eyes and a bright smile that could endear her to anyone.

"What?" Rowena sat across from her on the little green sofa in her living room. In her arms, Siobhan was napping. A single black curl fell across the baby's caramel colored cheek and her little pink lips sucked on one of her mother's long dark fingers as she slept. Her little body was wrapped in a long, rectangular, dark blue and white patch quilt. It had been sent from Aonghus's grandmother in Scotland. One day, when they had the money for the flight, they planned to visit her.

"Go to the hospital. Scottie boy seemed really upset earlier."

Rowena didn't look at her, she choose instead to stare down at Siobhan, stroking the baby's cheek delicately.

"I'm fine." She stated quietly.

Martina arched a brow. "Seriously, babe? Than why have I been here since 10 this morning with you? Sitting on your couch watching Desperate Housewives on Netflix? Hmmm?"

"I don't know. You're a Netflix addict?"

"Stop playing. Something's wrong with you. Like you went down to that Indian-."

"Native American."

Martina rolled her eyes. "Native American cemetery and got an evil spirit attached to you or something."

_Wolf. Werewolf._

"Nothing happened, I'm fine. Really." She wasn't. Rowena had felt sick for the last couple of days (almost a week), today had been the worse.

"Why won't you go to the hospital?"

_Too scared._ "I hate hospitals."

Martina rolled her eyes again. "Whatever, Row."

Rowena stood, gripping the sleeping, blanket swaddled baby to her chest tight. "I'm going to put Sisi in her crib." She shook a little as she walked, her vision was a little blurry.

Martina eyed Rowena curiously. "You okay? You don't look too good babe."

Rowena adjusted Siobhan in her arms, pulling up a flap of the patch blanket that was hanging down. "I'm fine I-I just stood up too quickly." She began to blink rapidly, at the moment she could have sworn there were three Martina's staring back at her.

"Row?"

"Mar…"

Suddenly everything went black. The last sounds Rowena heard before she took a tumble to the floor were Siobhan's cries and Martina shouting out her name.

* * *

Several hours later, Rowena woke up in a white room. As her eyes opened she blinked slowly, barely registering that she was in a bed and that the white room was in a hospital. The steady beat of the machine monitoring her heart was booming in her ears.

Rowena's only comfort was the hand, ghost white, grasping her own. Moved her head slowly, looking up Aonghus. She almost gasped at the sight of him. Aonghus's face was pink, his eyes red-rimmed and filled with tears. The hand not holding onto Rowena's, was being raked through his ear-length black hair roughly as he sobbed quietly.

"Angie?" She croaked; her voice was dry and hoarse.

Aonghus's gaze focused on her then, tears fell down his cheeks. "R-row."

"Angie, I'm okay. I promise I'm okay." That's what she wants to say but only his name passes her lips.

"I'm so sorry." He cries, more tears fall. He takes a deep breath. "It died."

Rowena's so very, very confused right now. "Huh?"

"Our baby. You were six weeks." He manages to choke out.

She freezes, the heart monitor spikes. She closes her eyes, willing herself to calm down, willing herself to breath. When she opens her eyes again, it's a struggle they are so heavy.

"Where's Siobhan?"

Aonghus gestures behind her. She shifts slowly and smiles when she sees Martina in a stiff looking arm chair in the corner of the hospital room. Siobhan, wrapped in the blue and white patch blanket, is sleeping peacefully in her arms.

Rowena looks back at Aonghus and pats the space beside her on the hospital bed. "Lay down with me."

Aonghus kicks off his worn Timberland boots and climbs into the bedside Rowena. He pulls her into his arms and she snuggles close to him, burying her face into his chest, listening to his heart beat.

"Your kidneys too Row. They're failing. Doc says it's called adrenal failure. That's why you were exhausted, that and the…and the baby."

Rowena closes her eyes again, trying to calm herself. After a long moment she sighs deeply.

"I'm exhausted. Just so fucking exhausted."

"I am too."

"I know…I know." She strokes his chest with her hand slowly. "I'm sorry I didn't listen, that I didn't just come here in the first place."

"It's fine. I know you were scared." He plants his face in her hair, breathing her scent in. He loves to do this. "I love you, Row. I love you no matter what."

"I love you too, Angie." Her eyes close again, but this time not to calm herself. She's at peace now. "There's something I need to tell you. Not today but soon. Do you trust me?"

"Always."

* * *

Rowena spends the next four days in the hospital after her miscarriage and the discovery of her kidney problems.

Aonghus, Martina and Siobhan are her only company. During the day Rowena sits with Aonghus (who skips work) playing chess, scrabble, cards and reading books. Siobhan runs around the hospital room, shrieking at things she finds new and exciting. Her crayons, dolls and blocks are scattered all around the room.

At night, Aonghus sleeps in the stiff arm chair with Siobhan cradled in his arms, both wrapped in her patch quilt. Rowena insists that they share the bed with her but Aonghus wants her as comfortable as possible. It okay though because Martina usually comes to the hospital late in the evening and shares the bed with Rowena for a while. She talks about work at the diner they are both employed at while braiding and unbraiding her "Baby Row's" hair. She leaves when visiting hours are over and comes back every day after she finishes her shift until Rowena is discharged.

The day Rowena gets out of the hospital, she is almost sad to lose the happy bubble that she has been living in for the last couple of days.

However, she has something to settle and it needs to be done sooner rather than later.

* * *

On a Saturday afternoon, the day after she leaves the hospital, Rowena arrives in La Push. On the door step of Sam and Emily.

"Sue said you'd come back." Emily states with a smile. The lost imprint had returned just as the tribe elder said she would.

Rowena's face is hard, her eyes exude no warmth. "I've been sick." _I lost our baby. _

Emily's smile drops, and she takes on a sympathetic look. "They said you would be. Embry's been very upset. You both will feel better now."

"Why?"

"Come inside, I'll call everyone and things will be explained in no time."

Rowena, against every single voice in her head screaming for her not to, follows Emily into the house.

Emily gestures toward the living room area and the two cream colored couches. "Take a seat." A little girl, about eight with chin length black hair and soft brown eyes, was already seated on one.

"That's my niece, Claire. She's visiting today."

Rowena walked over to the couch that Claire was on and took a seat at the other end.

"Hi!" Claire chirped happily.

"Hey."

"Who are you?"

"Rowena."

"Nice to meet you! Do you live near here?"

Ugh, Rowena was not really a fan of curious, question asking children. She dreaded the day Siobhan would enter the questions/why asking stage. Completely and utterly dreaded it.

"No, I live pretty far from here."

"Why? This place is great."

"Where I live is great." It comes harsher than Rowena means for it to.

The little shrugged. "Okay."

They sat in silence, momentary bliss to Rowena, for about a minute before Claire spoke again.

"I'm bored. There's nothing to do here and Quil isn't back to play yet."

"Quil?"

"Yeah, he's like my big brother. He's really huge and he doesn't wear his shirt a lot. It's kind of weird." Claire babbled.

Rowena's eyes widened as the realization dawned on her.

_God, the little girl! Please God, no!_

She closed her eyes, deep breath in, deep breath out, and then opened them again.

"Want to look at my phone?" She asks with the biggest, fakest smile she can produce. She doesn't want to think about Claire's situation, her _own _situation.

"Yes!" Claire shouted excitedly. "Do you have lots of pictures on it?"

Now Rowena really smiled then, Claire's excitement was infectious. "Why yes, yes I do. And there are other things too."

Rowena pulled out her Windows smart phone and began showing Claire all of its features. Apps, contacts, music, and the internet. Rowena even went as far as demonstrating sending a text to, she let the little girl "help" her send Aonghus the Uley's address.

While Rowena was showing Claire her phone, she vaguely heard the front door to the Uley house open and people enter as she did so.

"Pictures! Pictures!" Claire bounced up and down on the couch.

Rowena chuckled. "Okay, okay!"

The first picture on Rowena's phone was of Siobhan. The 18 month old was in a purple "I Love My Daddy" onesie and laid on her back. Her chubby little face and big dimpled smile were framed by her bush of curly, black hair.

"That's a pretty baby." Claire proclaimed.

Rowena smiled proudly. "Yeah she is."

"Is that your baby?"

Rowena could feel eyes boring into the back of her head.

"Yes."

"Where is she?"

"At home."

Rowena turned then looking at the people who had entered the house and who were also staring at her now. It was everyone from the last time she was at the house: Sam, Emily, Leah, Paul, Jared, Sue, Old Quil and of course Embry.

"You came back." Embry spoke softly. "Sue said you would."

Rowena rolled her eyes. "As I've been told."

"So you've been sick." Sue states. No need to stall with a questions when she already knew the answer.

Rowena got up from the couch and went to stand in front of Sue. "I had a miscarriage."

Everyone in the room tensed at Rowena's statement. Sue swallowed and Embry looked bewildered. Quil went to Claire and led the girl out of the house with promises of play time on the beach.

"I'm so sorry. This must be hard for you." Sue stated after Quil had left with Claire.

"For us both." She stared directly at Embry, who stared back at her with hopeful eyes. He desperately trying not to think on her previous statement. Both implied another.

"It's because of him isn't it and this whole imprinting thing?"

Sue nodded.

"I lost our baby and my kidneys are failing because of him."

"Not anymore. Being apart is what made you sick and him upset. Now that you are together, your illnesses will go away." Rowena realized that since being in Embry's presence she felt much better.

"But it won't…" She trailed off; had thought about the tiny black haired baby that would never be for the last couple of days. Another little child to hold, a sibling for Siobhan. The laughter and love in their tiny apartment multiplied. All never to be. She was devastated.

"I'm sorry." Embry stated stepping towards her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Don't you dare come near me." Rowena glared at him fiercely. "I could kill you." Embry looked wounded.

"It's not his fault." Emily piped in. "There was no way to prevent this."

"I don't care!" Rowena shouted angrily. No one in the room would meet her eyes, save Leah. She gave Rowena the same sad, grim look that she had given her the day they'd met.

_This is my life, isn't it? _Rowena asked silently with her eyes. Leah nodded.

Rowena dropped to the floor and sat where she had previously stood. She stared into space. Embry sat down across from her.

"It'll be okay." He whispered. "It'll be okay." She didn't respond.

Away from them the others were talking.

"She's not going to be okay." Leah stated.

Jared nodded. "I'm going to have to agree. She looks like she just died or something."

"She lost a baby, she probably feels like a part of her did die." Sue stated staring at Rowena. "I can only imagine how much pain she feels right now."

"Embry looks terrible too." Sam stated. "There's nothing he can do to help her." Leah rolled her eyes.

"Of course he can't help her, he's the one who did this to her."

"Give it a rest Leah." Paul said, "He didn't imprint on her on purpose."

"It doesn't matter whether where it was on purpose or not, she's in pain." Leah argued back. "And whoever _really_ loves her has to deal with this."

"Quit it guys." Sam commanded. "Arguing back and forth doesn't help. Just try to act normal and let them be."

Everyone did as told, they milled about the Uley house trying to hide how awkward and uncomfortable they really were. And watching Embry fail to get through to a catatonic Rowena was deeply uncomfortable.

Rowena didn't move again until a couple of hours later when there was a knock at the door.

Emily opened the door and there before her stood the tall, black haired Aonghus and in his arms, Siobhan.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Aonghus Rothach. Is Rowena Jackson here?

As soon as Rowena recognized Aonghus's voice she stood up and ran to him (Emily was damn near pushed out of the way.), pulling him and the baby in his arms into a bear hug.

"Angie!" She cried into his shoulder.

"Row." He whispered hugging her back.

When they broke from their embrace, Rowena turned back to those in the Uley house.

"This is my boyfriend, Aonghus and our daughter, Siobhan."

* * *

Embry stared at Siobhan, the toddler sat on the floor of Sam and Emily's living room happily, playing blocks and legos with Claire, and could not help but feel a little disgusted by her. At the moment he felt like a young male lion entering a new pride after having defeated the old male, he was ready to rid his new territory of any trace of the old male. Kill the cubs and spread his own genes.

He hated this feeling.

He couldn't help it though. There was something inside of him that viewed the little girl as an interloper. Sure there were aspects of Siobhan that pleased him- the thick black curls that framed her tiny round face, her chubby dimpled cheeks and plump pink lips- but of all them were features of Rowena. Other things, like the small pink patch under her chin (the same birthmark her father had.), and her slender little nose annoyed him. They were Aonghus's features and they did not appeal to him at all. Siobhan's eyes, the light blue color she inherited from her father (just as Rowena had inherited her gray eyes from hers), really made him withdraw from her. They were a definite marker that she was Aonghus's child. That some part of _him_, at some point, had mixed with _his_ Rowena.

He hated knowing that more.

He didn't hate Siobhan or even Aonghus, they made Rowena happy, very happy. When she was happy, he was happy. He loved her and she was all he saw; she was his whole world and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, making her happy. He thought of Sam and Emily (once divided by Leah.), Jared and Kim, and Paul and Rachel (who had come and decided to stay because of her new boyfriend). None of them let their "obstacles" get in the way. Sam didn't function as a friend or older brother type to Emily even though he had previously been with her cousin and Rachel was still in La Push, a place she was adamant about not returning to or living in after her mother's death.

He wanted his happy ending too.

But there was this 6'0 tall, Scottish man and a tiny, 18 month old girl (a perfect mixture of her two parents) standing in the way of the happy ending with the woman he'd love forever.

And he couldn't completely hate them because she loved them. But he didn't want to share her either.

Little did Embry know, Rowena didn't want to share either.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

"She's not here for Embry, is she?" Emily asks quietly, looking at Sue who stands at the kitchen sink beside her.

The two women are in the Clearwater kitchen, preparing dinner.

Sue shakes her head, her eyes are focused on the potato she's peeling in her hand. "She's afraid more than likely." Sue sighs deeply. "Do you remember the baby before Seth?"

Emily tenses up. It's so distant. She can hear a younger Leah's voice in her head. "She'll be our little sister." The voice whispers to her. She doesn't want to think about the terrible day her Aunt Sue woke up screaming. No, she doesn't want to think on that at all.

"Y-yes, I remember."

"When it happened, when I lost her. I didn't want to ever have any more children. Of course Seth came, our happy accident. But at the time I was adamant that Leah would be the only one. I was trying to protect myself from having to ever feel that pain again. I think Rowena's here because this is her way of protecting herself…and Aonghus."

"Do you think she's happy? I mean, Embry still seems pretty miserable."

Sue looks up for the first time, her gaze does not meet Emily's though, instead it focuses outside of the window over the little kitchen sink.

On the Clearwater yard, is Rowena, Aonghus, Siobhan, Claire, Embry and Quil. Rowena is sitting in Aonghus's lap, one of his large hands is playing in her thick black hair. In front of them Quil is helping Claire and Siobhan build a block tower. The small girl and the chubby, wriggly baby keep pushing the man away, they want to play alone. Embry sits away from the four of them, he's staring at Rowena intently.

Sue shrugs. "I think, at the moment, she's happy enough."

"No she isn't." Leah. She's been sitting at the round, wooden table chopping vegetables. She had opted to keep her mouth shut during her mother and cousin's conversation but that last sentence had driven her over the edge. "I bet if she didn't have that man or that baby she would have gladly never returned here. She's a consolation prize for Embry and that's it."

"You're right," Emily begins. Her hand rubs the scarred side of her face gently. "But there's no way to resolve this. If she leaves she's fucked and she's hurting those she loves and if she stays she's never going to be completely happy. She's living her life on someone else's terms."

Sue looks at Emily with wide, shocked eyes. Leah just raises a brow, she can't believe those words just left her cousin's mouth.

"And you're right." Leah concedes. "There's no way to fix this."

* * *

Rowena loves the feeling of Aonghus's legs hugging hers and the feel of his hands running through her hands, her hair, her arms and…everywhere. She loves his hands everywhere.

"Tha gràdh mór agam ort." She whispers, while smiling up at him. He smiles as well and whispers the same words back.

Those are the very first words Aonghus taught Rowena in Gaelic. Tha gràdh mór agam ort. I love you.

Embry hears the words and it doesn't take much for him to guess what they mean. At first he's angered by it. But she's happy, right? Then he lets it go. He smiles a little.

"Go, go!" Siobhan shouts as she pushes at Quil, Claire helps her.

"Sisi!" Aonghus calls. "Stop it. You're not being nice to Mr. Quil."

Claire and Embry both snort at "Mr. Quil".

"Now say you're sorry, honey."

"Doo doo." The baby claps her hands as she smiles at her father.

Rowena laughs loudly and Aonghus slaps a hand over his face.

"No Sisi. Tha mi duilich. Hah mee dooh-lich."

The baby stares at her father and goes, "Doo?"

Rowena laughs harder. "Just let it go, hon."

Aonghus shrugs. "Ugh…to Mr. Quil honey."

Siobhan turns to Quil smiling happily. "Doo doo!"

Quil smiles at the baby. "Uh, thanks Sisi."

"Sorry," Rowena says to Quil, through fits of giggles. "She means that she's sorry. Tha mi duilich."

"Dooh-lich!" Siobhan repeats happily.

"Are you kidding me?" Aonghus states as Rowena begins to laugh loudly again, shaking in Aonghus's lap. "Oh laugh it up." He grumbles.

"Aww, Angie don't be a sour puss."

"Puss puss!" Siobhan echoes.

"Oh god!" Both Rowena and Aonghus groan.

"Block block, go do blocks with Claire."

Claire takes the baby's hand happily. "Come Sisi, we're going to build another tower." Quil joins the two girls again, this time with less pushing.

Rowena settles back into Aonghus's lap. "Our kid's screwed." She feels Aonghus's hand begin to rub through her hair again.

"Yeah, our poor, poor, child."

Embry sits on the steps of the Clearwater house just watching. His eyes are focused on Rowena, he watches as she leans back into Aonghus, a content smile on her face. She's happy right now and he's happy that she is so happy. But he's not so happy about her rejection or having to share her. Or Aonghus's scent clinging to her body. He hates that the most, the other man lingers there like cigarette smoke in an old rug.

"She'll be just fine," Embry proclaims happily, finally joining in with the others. "She has Rowena for a mother."

Rowena glances at him, giving him an odd look. "It's a joke." She's feels one of Aonghus's big hands settle on her shoulder.

"Don't." Aonghus whispered in Rowena's ear. She settled back into his lap, scowling.

Aonghus doesn't really get imprinting or werewolves but he does get Rowena. He knows for certain that this situation will get volatile in no time if Embry doesn't back off. The boy, her perfect match, is bumbling fool in regards to her and Rowena is defiant and unyielding.

Rowena rolls her eyes playfully, a smirk tugging at her lips as she whispers back, "And if I don't? You'll what, punish me later?"

Embry cringes visibly. But she's happy, right? So he smiles instead and continues to do so even when Aonghus whispers back. "Hmm maybe." As his fingers dance up Rowena's arms.

Quil takes his attention away from the girls for a moment to shoot Embry a sympathetic smile.

Embry shrugs back at him before his gaze falls on Rowena again.

* * *

After spending two days in La Push, Rowena, Aonghus and Siobhan head back to their little apartment in Seattle.

Most of the pack gathered outside of the Uley House to watch their departure. Rowena and Aonghus didn't really acknowledge them though. They of course make sure to thank Emily and Sam for allowing them to stay at their home and Sue and Leah for dinner at the Clearwater house

Embry is incredibly distraught.

Rowena doesn't care. She tells him, "It would make me happy if you just stayed put."

And Embry does. He smiles too, happy to give her what she wants at the moment.

It won't last.

The last person Rowena talks to before they go is little Claire Young.

"You're going to bring Sisi back soon, right?" The words coming out of the little girl's mouth sound more like a demand than a question as she stares Rowena down.

Rowena bends down to her level and offers the girl her best smile. "Of course."

It's a promise Rowena can definitely make and keep.

It's not like she has a choice anyway.

"Good."

"Bye bye." Rowena says to Claire before standing and waving to the rest of the group.

After that Rowena hops into the back of the beat up, red Honda Civic Aonghus drives beside Siobhan. Then the three are taking off down the road.

Before they are even out of site, Embry shifts and runs into the woods.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** This took forever but finally here is the conclusion to this story. Yay!

***Sorry for any mistakes, did not edit

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight or any of the characters.

* * *

**I.**

The next several weeks, spent between the La Push and Rowena's tiny apartment in Seattle, are trying to say the least.

Sometimes things are downright frustrating. Like the weekend Embry is sitting outside of her house before she even arrives home.

"Call?!" She damn near sputtered as she rounded the steps leading up to her third floor apartment. Sisi is wrapped tightly in her arms, gibbering about random things. A regular chatty Cathy that baby is.

"Rowena!" Embry had called out happily, as if he didn't notice her surprise and discomfort. Later, Rowena realizes that he doesn't, that he truly thinks that his actions are okay. Welcomed even.

Rowena, trying not to be entirely rude, had welcomed Embry inside. "Sit." She commanded as soon as they were inside and the door was locked. Embry took a seat on the sofa, hoping to have followed her direction correctly. Then Rowena, went on with her day as usual. She set up a blanket with a small snack and toys on the floor for Siobhan and then started dinner. Embry tried to engage her in conversation but Rowena was not having. She answers in short clipped tones and soon Embry ends up on the floor playing with the baby.

When Aonghus arrives home. The four share an awkward dinner, then an awkward movie watching session and then when bedtime rolls around Embry sleeps on the couch and Rowena and Aonghus with the baby in between them. No needed to be tempted to engage in certain_ activities_ that might set off the wolf.

This is their entire weekend. For the first time ever in Rowena's adult life, she can't wait to go back to work on Monday morning.

Other times, Rowena reluctantly admits, are not so terrible.

One weekend at La Push is spent lazily in the living room of the Clearwater home, their usual place to stay while visiting since the home has a room to spare.

Rowena sits on the floor, dressed in a grey tank top and blue sweat pants, shoulder to shoulder with Seth clear who's as dressed down as she is. The two are playing the Evil Within with each other

Seth screams like a tween-aged girl while Rowena thwarts the psycho chainsaw wielding butcher and she can barely contain her laughter when he freaks out at her hiding in a locker "way too long" as he puts it. Rowena later is slightly annoyed when Seth fails to shoot a zombie on the first go, sucks at stealth and refuses to burn and check bodies. But behind her annoyance is utter amusement at the lanky, goofy teenager.

While this is going on, Aonghus sits in a recliner with Siobhan in his arms. The two are wrapped in the blue and white patch quilt. Aonghus is whispering gaelic in the baby's ears. He tells Rowena that it's fairy tales.

But, really? He's telling the child how he's glad he doesn't have to play these crazy games with her crazy mother any more.

And truly, Rowena knows this. She smiles, knowing this.

It's her secret though, that she knows more gaelic words than the passionate ones that they share between each other in the bedroom.

In the kitchen Rowena can hear the Clearwater women, Leah and Sue, arguing.

"We don't need to feed the whole damn pack, that's Emily's job!" Leah shouts.

Sue can only laugh. "We can and we will."

In the middle of their argument she can hear Quil's deep laughter. Before he tells Leah, "Emily's food is better anyway."

Rowena can hear a growl and then something being thrown. Soon the two are running out the front door, fighting on the lawn.

It's familiar. The weeks have made it so. Rowena can almost imagine some kind of life here.

But she can't.

She can feel his eyes on the back of her head. Embry is barely in the room, his tall muscled frame, leaning against the back wall of the living room but still it's like his whole presence fills the room wrapping around her.

It's suffocating. Rowena can barely stand it. Every part of her wants to run. One part back to Seattle and the other straight into his arms. It's the second part that bewilders her, helps the first part win out.

When the weekend ends, Rowena is more than happy to escape.

But when she leaves she can see Embry's pain clearly written across his face. She imagines that it's the same looks she gives when she has to come here, when she has to stay.

Something's got to give.

* * *

**II.**

"Are you sure about this?" Aonghus places his large hand over Rowen's tiny one. He caresses it with thumb gently before giving a light squeeze.

Rowena looks at him, bright smile taking over her entire face, and then down at Siobhan. The tiny toddler, wrapped up tightly in the blue and white patch quilt, is snuggled against her chest. She looks back to Aonghus.

"I have never been more sure about anything in my life." Rowena searches his face before she ask the things she knows she truly needs to. "Angie? Are you okay with this?"

Aonghus takes her chin his hands and brings their faces so close that their lips are almost touching. When he speaks Rowena can feel his breath, warm against her face.

He never stops staring into her eyes as he speaks. "I love you."

That's all the answer Rowena needs to her question.

"tha gràdh mòr agam ort." She whispers back.

* * *

**III.**

_"This morning, police discovered a Seattle family dead in their apartment after being contacted by a friend of the family. The couple, identified as Rowena Jackson and Aonghus Rothach, and their 22 month old daughter were supposed to meet up with family friends at the Quileute Reservation over the weekend but never arrived…"_

* * *

Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed reading and please review :)!

tha gràdh mòr agam ort= I love you or I have love for you.


End file.
